Choices
by Trowa's Little Angel
Summary: [COMPLETE][SHOUNEN AI]. Seiya wins a romantic cruise and takes Usagi. Yaten however distubs the cruise with his new found power. But when he asks Seiya a difficult question will the cruise be ruined?


"HA I won!" Seiya jumped towards Yaten and began laughing; "I told you I would win," Yaten pushed him away to see the screen of all the competition winners. His eyes suddenly widened and he burst into tears of laughter. "What's wrong? You didn't win, did you?" Seiya scanned the names on the screen, "…Seiya Kou…don't know them… ooo she sound nice…TEN'OH HARUKA!" Seiya collapsed to his knees.

Yaten stood up, "Have fun!"

"Ow yer like your not jealous you didn't win a nice romantic cruise!" said Seiya waving his finger.

"Right! First cruises bore me and second," Yaten turned on his heel and left, "I hope Haruka doesn't kill you when she finds out who you invited!"

"Hey Seiya!" Seiya spun round, a girl with heart in her eyes smiled, "I saw you won that romantic cruise. Have you invited someone or is the offer open?"

"The place has been taken now if you don't mind doing me a favour, tell every you know! Then I might NOT GET AS MANY REQUESTS!" Seiya shouted! Yaten grinned.

"Not so happy you won, are you!"

"Yaten! Leave him alone!" Taiki came up behind Yaten's chair, and wrapped his arm round the smaller one, "He's still got to explain to Haruka who he is taking but he's been avoiding her." He leant down and kissed his cheek.

"Do you blame me?" Seiya sighed and glance at the two of them, "Do you have to do that now, in public?"

"It's a school, and every one knows any way so it doesn't matter." Yaten grinned and returned the earlier kiss.

"SEIYA! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON!" A certain Odango-atama ran into the class, late obviously.

"There goes the last of our fans!" muttered Taiki.

"Yep," Yaten's head was resting on his hand, "ours and now his! We better find her! If we don't its all his fault!"

"My fault! I've not done a thing! It's you two who decided the only way to get rid of the constant idol chases was to say you were a couple!"

"WE ARE!" Yaten yelled, silencing the muttering that Usagi started. Taiki pulled his partner back, "Not now Yaten! If you wait long enough a certain senshi will finish him off for us!" Usagi stared in wonder.

"Who are they on about Seiya?"

"Haruka!"

"Why?"

"They won too!"

"Ow yay! Haruka-san is going too! And Michiru-san too probably."

"Odango! It's not that good! Remember they don't like me! And they especially don't like me with you!"

Usagi thought for a while and frowned, "ow yer! What are we going to do?"

"See you Seiya!" Yaten waved the back of his hand at him as he looked back at Taiki, "It might be peaceful tonight!"

"I don't think so." Taiki replied leaning towards him.

Seiya closed the door behind him and made his way to where the coach was supposed to be. 

"Seiya! You won too?" an aqua-green haired woman came to him, "Who are you going with?"

Seiya gulped, "Urrrm…you don't want to know!"

Haruka laughed, "I be he couldn't find anyone in time, so he came alone."

"SEIYA!"

"Not quiet Haruka," mumbled Seiya as Usagi came to his side.

"Hey Haruka-san. Hey Michiru-san." Smiled Usagi.

"You bastard! You know she's with Mamoru!" Haruka grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up.

"Dame Haruka-san! I asked him!" Said Usagi pulling at Haruka's sleeve, "When I saw he won I asked him if I could go!"

Haruka put Seiya down and walked off with Michiru.

"Arigato Odango!"

So Seiya how's it going with Odango? And why hasn't Haruka killed you yet get out of my head Yaten! Fine! Have fun with Odango tonight! I looked on the web page and apparently all the cabins have a double bed! YATEN yeah I'm going

"Seiya? Are you all right? You look angry." Said Usagi sitting next to him.

"Its just Yaten! Of all the powers he discovered he had to discover Telepathy," moaned Seiya. Usagi giggled. "It's not funny I can't think about anything anymore with out Yaten knowing."

"Why what do you think about?" asked Usagi leaning towards him. A slight blush spread across his face.

"Urm… Different ways to kill him." Usagi giggled again.

"Taiki wouldn't like that!"

"No I suppose he wouldn't," Seiya said laughing with her, tell her what you really think about! I dare you! "Damn you Yaten!" Keep out of my head! Or else! or else what? O come on I've seen your different ways of killing me and none of them consider the fact that Taiki could walk in at any time! And he wont let that happen! Any way I'm going for good now your thoughts of that girl are getting disgusting! "thank god!"

"Has he gone?" Usagi asked, "What did he say? Or think? You know what I mean."

"Saying that my ways of killing him are pathetic!"

Meanwhile near by….

"I don't like it Michiru!" Haruka glanced at them again, "I don't trust him!"

"but Usagi-chan seems to like him." Said Michiru laying a hand on Haruka's hand, "Lets just leave them, if thing's get too out of hand we'll stop them."

"It better not! For his own safety it better not." 

"Seiya…It's a double bed…" said Usagi slowly as they walked into their cabin. 

"Yaten was right," mumbled Seiya SEE told you! YATEN! gone! "I'll sleep on the sofa tonight!" EEWWWWWW SEIYA! Don't think that! That's just gross. Why did you have to think about her like that whilst I was in your head! I'd of thought you'd think thoughts like that all the time, with Taiki. Yer, but at least Taiki looks good! Can't you stay out of my head for 5 minutes. No! Seiya collapsed on the bed, "YATEN!" unfortunately I'm in your head and you can't get rid of me! Hehehe. O yer! I'll think about Haruka! and! Haruka isn't out to kil…EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW that's wrong! Seiya! EW! Your hentai! GROOOOOOOOOSS are you still there? there was no reply. "that solves that problem!"

Usagi giggled again and sat on the bed, Seiya rolled over and perched his head in his hands, "So what do you wanna do?"

"There's a talent show later!" Said Usagi with a smile, "Can we go there?"

"Sure."

At the talent show many people went up and sang, ballads and love songs mainly. "You sing Seiya!" Said Usagi!

"Me? Why?" Said Seiya taking a slip of his drink

"Cos your an idol, anyway and I'm sure some of the girls would love to hear you sing!" Usagi blushed a little, "I would like to hear you sing. I love your singing!"

"Okay," Seiya went up and filled in his name of the sheet.

"What are you going to sing?" she asked.

"That's a secret."

After a hilarious dance attempt Seiya was next. Plenty of 'woo's' greeted Seiya to the stage.

"I was going to sing one of the song's I'm working on for the three lights. But not only would our manager yell at me for realising something before the set date, Taiki and Yaten would probably cut my head off for doing it with out them." Too right we would do you mind? "so I think I'm just going to do a bit of karaoke. This is for my princess," Which one? Yaten not now I'm about to sing!

"…I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you…" ()

When the song ended the whole room started screaming, especially the girls. you going to answer my question now? you know I can't Yaten! Seiya! It shouldn't be that hard! You have nothing to do with the princess here! only our own princess! Yaten! Please understand! I'm torn. You should never have been ripped in the first place Yaten! Why should I listen to you? You are all over Taiki! yes but I still know which princess I'm still loyal too! But Yaten I do to! I love Kakyuu-hime but Odango has a shine to her I can't ignore. Yaten was gone.

Seiya remained quiet for the rest of the night, and Usagi began to notice. After Michiru finished a violin performance Haruka and her walked to them, "That was a very good performance Seiya well done. And I hope you do find your princess soon!" 

"Thanks Michiru-san," Seiya mumbled quietly, "If you don't mind Odango I'm going up to the room." Seiya stood up and left.  
When he closed the door to their room he backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"I can't believe him!"

"You in his head again?" Asked Taiki.

"NO!" Yaten snapped, "He's being a bastard!"

"What? What's he done?"

"He's saying that he's torn. He can't choose between Kakyuu-hime or that girl!"

"Yaten! Stop being so harsh! If you had to choose between me or the princess who would you pick?"

Yaten froze, his eyes filling with tears, "That won't happen! I'd never have to choose between you both!"

"Don't be too sure! Yaten! Don't you see, you can't can you? You love us both! Just like Seiya! Seiya loves Usagi and the princess like you love me and the princess." Taiki wiped the tears from the intense green pools.

Yaten rested his cheek on Taiki's hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be saying sorry too."

"Seiya, Can you open the door? You took the key and now I can't get in." Seiya reached up and unlocked the door from where he had sat on the floor. "Seiya? Why are you on the floor? You look like you've been crying?" Usagi knelt beside him, "Seiya what's wrong?"

Seiya turned his attention away from her, whispering two words to her, "It's nothing."

"Seiya, please I've never seen you like this! You look like you're about to kill your self!" Usagi smiled, "Tell me. Please."

Seiya smiled back at her, "do you remember before my song and I said this was for my princess," Usagi nodded, "Well Yaten happened to be in my head again and he asked my which princess I was on about." Usagi's face dropped.

"Seiya! You know I have Mamo-chan chan don't you?" Seiya nodded.

"Yes but I still couldn't choose one of you, so I said both. And Well Yaten wasn't too happy about that." Well can I apologize? "Yaten?" Usagi looked at him strangely, he just pointed to his head and she understood, only just. What did you say? look I'm sorry for snapping at you. I kinda realised that it wasn't right. Is Taiki putting you up to this? No!…Well kinda… he asked me to choose between him and Kakyuu-hime. And well I couldn't. Well I've been thinking and when it comes to fighting Galaxia I would probably try and save both of them, but if I really had to choose I would choose… You don't need to choose! Do what I do and choose both! Now if you don't mind it's dark and I think i'm going to find Taiki in bed! NOW WHO'S HENTAI! Me perhaps? Bye Seiya. See you tomorrow afternoon! 


End file.
